


Just a Fool

by annetta23



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Beginnings, Confusion, Hurt/Comfort, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loris Karius just came to Liverpool from Mainz, and he's been messing with Emre Can's head. </p><p>(I'm so excited to see these two fine Germans next season! Totally ship them~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The German Connection

 

“Leave it like that. You look sharp already,”

Emre rolled his eyes and dropped his hands. The boys mocked him all the time for being an over-the-top perfectionist with his hair. But when the mock delivered in such a flattering and sweet fashion, Emre could only think of one name...

“Loris,”

The fellow German already stood right behind him. With that smug face. And that naked inked chest. _Good lord_.

“My standard is high with this, Loris. Just let me be,”

“Whatever, Em. I’ll wait for you in the car,”

Loris playfully elbowed Emre before disappeared through the door, and the whole changing room exploded with nasty whistles and laughter. Emre threw his towel at the loudest of them all, non other than Daniel Sturridge. Seeing that black rascal laughing his ass off just turned Emre to fifty shades of red.

“Boys, stop it...” Emre snapped weakly.

“Could that boy be more obvious?” Sturridge hissed. “He been driving you back home since day one, Emre, you’ll end up in his bed one of these days.”

“He’s German and I’m German. Being new here, I think he just feels comfortable with someone that has a similiar tongue.” Emre reasoned with his most casual voice.

“Bullshit,” Henderson added more gasoline to the fire.“Klopp is German and Loris gives no shit!”

Emre just waved, gathered his stuff then split. Messed up lads. But their words made him thinking nontheless. It’s been like, what, couple of months since Loris' arrival? And he's been nothing but sweet to Emre all along. It's not like he's not nice to the others, but even the boys could tell the difference.

 _Like driving you home after practices, and loving almost every single pics you post on Instagram_ , Emre thought, waving as his gaze met Loris' through the window of his car. Maybe Loris just liked him. Like, liked him as a buddy, not like having a crush over him. Yup, that must be what it was.

"You ready?" Loris required as Emre fastened his seatbelt. Emre had no idea why just now, he looked at Loris' perfect pearly smile differently. It's not the first time they traded smiles this close.

_Maybe I do want him to have a crush on me?_

"So Em, I have a friend here whose gonna have a gig tonight," Loris said, breaking Emre's wild thoughts. "Just his little band, playing at this tiny club. You wanna come?"

 _He's asking me out!_ Emre grabbed his knees. This was so crazy. Of course Emre knew what he would answer with. He wanted to scream "YAAS!", but of course he had to play cool.

"A band? What kind of music they play?"

_You smart ass._

"Oh nothing special. Top 40 stuff. You into that?"

"Well, not really," Emre smirked, "But someone's gotta watch so you won't touch any booze, right?"

"I'll take that as a yes, Emre Can," Loris let out a laugh, and the future just seemed so bright for Emre.

 

**Later That Evening...**

"Oh fuck,"

Dressed in a black button up shirt, black tight jeans and some blue loafers, Loris Karius' forehead wrinkled worriedly. He was so stunned that Emre was greeting him at his door with the F word; Emre apologized immediately.

"You okay, Man?"

"Yeah! Yeah I just...umm...forgot my wallet." Emre took few steps back then disappeared to his bedroom. "Let me get it. Just wait there!"

Emre closed his bedroom's door and exhaled dramatically. Of course his wallet was right in his back pocket. He just stupidly, couldn't be subtle in admiring how Loris looked tonight. He looked fine. Oh, so fine. His style was usually pretty casual. Like, rich hipster casual. But this evening, with the button up shirt, Loris looked just.... _so fine_. And so fuckable.

"So fine you swore at him," Emre muttered, mentally smashed his head with a hammer.

Another dramatic inhale, exhale, one last look at the mirror, then Emre marched back to the living room with his head held high. He looked nice as well he wouldn't mind fucking himself.

 

To be continued....


	2. Sweet Dreams, or a Beautiful Nightmare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Loris asked Emre out for a date. All the unthinkables just happened; one after another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some writing formatting just didn't work. Hope you still can enjoy this!

The bar was packed but not really so. Emre wondered how he never found out about the place since it looked like a good place to have some drink with chill music. He stopped when Loris kept walking towards the small stage.

“I think there’s a good spot back here,”  
“Do you mind sit in front of the stage?” Loris inched closer. “Just want my friend to see I’m coming,”  
True. Emre nodded and walked. He rested his hand on Loris’ forearm, meaning just to nudge him a little as they struggled a bit, moving between all these people that seemed like they didn’t want to be seperated from their folks. But then Loris did the unthinkable, reaching back and interlocked his fingers with Emre’s.

Blinked. No words. Then another blink. Emre was too nervous to voice any words. Like a little kid he let himself being dragged to their table, then coughed awkwardly when Loris let go. Emre found nothing when he tried to search for something in Loris’ eyes. The goalkeeper remained calm and cool as cucumber. God, what do you want, Karius?

Their sodas came and Emre put his questions aside. He wanted to have a good time tonight, and Loris was just such a good company. Emre knew nothing about the country songs played, but Loris repeated the chorus with an intentional superb articulations Emre could memorize the words, then they sang together when the chorus played again. Emre could do this for days.

Then the mood kind of changed when the guitarist strummed a slow, melodic intro. Emre was ready to sip his drink and sat back, when once again, for the numerous time that day, Loris surprised him, again.

“Em, you wanna dance?”  
Some soda disgustingly spurted out of Emre’s mouth.  
“What?”  
“You wanna dance?” Loris repeated and grinned. “Come on.”

Before Emre knew it Loris already walked to the little group of couples in the middle of the room, moving together to the slow tune. Emre hesitated a bit; nervous to do a slow dance with Loris, and nervous for being not sure if he knew where to put his hands and how to move. But judging from how well he sang those unfamiliar tunes earlier, Emre gave in. Loris would take care of him. 

And they just did it. Loris offered his hand, that Emre shakily took. All the blood was rushing to his head when Loris slipped his other hand under Emre’s armpit and landed on his hip, adding a reassuring pressure. Though it’s mandatory, Emre knew he had to put his other hand on Loris’ shoulder. If not he would faint right that second and that wouldn’t be cute. 

“You okay?” Loris smiled. “You look funny,”  
Well, duh? Of course you would look funny when your crotch almost touched the guy you like’s in a slow dance. But of course Emre didn’t say that. Instead he masked it with some fake anxiety if he’s hair still holding up or not, that Loris responded with an adorable laugh.

I, I had my heart set on you  
But nothing else hurts like you do  
Who knew that love was so cruel  
And I waited and waited so long  
For someone who'll never come home  
It's my fault to think you'll be true  
I'm just a fool

As the song ended, it just seemed like the two didn’t want to let go. Their eyes hadn’t broken contact, and their hands still attached to each other’s. Emre was pleading with his eyes, he knew something’s gotta happen now. Not going back to that chair. Not just laughed and said “That was good!”; no. 

Loris, say something.

Loris finally cracked the mystery and agony, pulling Emre until their bodies and lips met.

The kiss was a bit hesitant, but sweet nontheless. Emre put his hand on Loris’s neck, and that might push Loris to hold the contact a bit longer. Only after a full 15 seconds the kiss ended so very slowly; the kind that left your bottom lip stringy with saliva. Then they both just smiled, staring at each other with blushing cheeks. It was just perfect; sweet and perfect. Emre wouldn’t change a thing.

The walk back to the car became the most silent moment Emre and Loris ever shared. Even when they just met for the first time, there were more words and laughs exchanged. But their smiles compensated for the lack of words, and, well, after that kind of kiss, Emre thought anyone would remain silent too.

Some voice called for Loris halfway to the car, that turned out to be his vocalist friend. Emre decided to wait in the car, letting the friends to catch up or to be exact, stealing time for him to be alone so he could scream and silly dancing over what just happened.

“WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED! Aaaaargh...” Emre pushed his face to the chair and laughed until he could’t anymore. Happy. Content. He’s just over the moon now. Now all the mocks the other lads been throwing at him didn’t sound too annoying.

If this is what those lead to, who the hell cares, Emre thought dreamily, biting his lip as he looked up to the rear view mirror. Any bit of Loris to remind him of the kiss.  
He saw Loris stood in the middle of the parking lot with his back to the car. His vocalist friend was actually pretty good looking with deep reddish-brown hair, and a face that suited his job as a frontman. Emre was nonechalantly studying his face when suddenly, Loris’ friend moved closer and closer towards Loris.

He’s actually leaning in for a kiss.

Emre shut his eyes close. He couldn’t see the rest of it. Can you really be in love and brokenhearted at the same night?


	3. Down On His knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken-hearted, Emre had been avoiding Loris until he couldn't anymore. So this is how they ended up.

Never even once, Emre thought he would ever try, or want to avoid Loris Karius. But that's basically the case for the past couple of days. Emre would avoid any kind of contacts with the goalkeeper during trainings, and left the locker room as fast as possible. Even Daniel Sturridge noticed the lost spark between the two, and felt sad as well.

As persistent as Emre was with his "avoid Loris" mission, Loris had had enough of it. By the third day, Emre couldn't escape anymore. Back home from training, he was greeted with someone standing by his door. And it's non other than Loris himself.

"Can we talk? Inside?"

 _Just let him say what he wants so I can get over this real quick_.

Emre nodded, unlocked his door then walked in followed by Loris. Emre was never a mean person; though he had no interest nor hope from the expectedly upcoming short convo, he still asked Loris to take a seat while he grabbed some water from the kitchen. But Loris stopped him midway, grabbing him by the arm.

"Em, if it's something that I did or said, please, tell me what have I done wrong?"

Emre was stunned.

"Well...kissing another guy right after you kissed me feels wrong," Emre said bitterly. He expected Loris to start a long speech of excuses, but the man surprisingly looked stunned.

"What? I didn't- Wait...What did you see?"

Emre rolled his eyes.

"Your freaking country friend kissed you after the gig,"  
"He did not!"  
"I'm not blind, Loris..."  
"And I would never lie to you! You must not see everything because I pushed him right away. I swear nothing happened,"

The scene from the other night replaying in Emre's head. It was not vivid, but yeah...Emre remember closing his eyes right away because he couldn't bear the view. Yet he still couldn't understand.

"But why did he...Who is he? He can't be just a friend."

Loris' eyes wandering around for a second. Emre recognized the gesture as something you would do when you're looking for the perfect words to say, mentally building a strategy.

"I hope you're not gonna take this wrong," Loris started. Emre didn't really like the sound of it.

"My ex Kyle...we used to be something. Long, long time a go. But when I moved here he started bombarding me with texts and whatnot. He wanted us to restart, but nah...I knew he did stuff that vocalists do, taking some fans home for one night stands, numerous times." Loris took a short break. His eyes were gloomy with different emotions.

"So I took my chance yesterday when he asked me to watch him play. I took you with me, so Kyle would know, so he could see, there's no way I'd want him back. Because...I only want you now,"

Now everything made more sense. The front table. The sweet gestures. Emre shuddered thinking about their kiss, but broken as well that now it might just be a tool for a revenge. Though there could be no kiss happened with Kyle, somehow Emre still felt bothered. Half of him wanted to scream "I want you too dearly,", but the other half was being more critical and thought Loris could actually be lying.

"Loris, I want you too...but I don't wanna be just a rebound," Emre bit his bottom lip.  
  
"I value you more than that. Do I have to show you?"

Without breaking his eyes from Emre, Loris got on his knees, as if he's going to propose.

"Emre Can, would you be my boyfriend?"

Every time he saw something like this happened in a movie, Emre thought it would make him cry to experience it himself in real life. But this actually looked more funny and cheesy than romantic. Sturridge would agree with him.

"Get up," Emre held his laughter. "Gosh, get up."

Seeing Emre cracking up lit up Loris' face. But he stayed down and just looked up at Emre all smiling.

"Do I make you convinced?" he asked playfully. Emre shook his head and laughed for real this time.

"You make me wanna shove my dick down your throat in that position. Get up,"

Loris threw his head back and laughed like he never laughed before. Being disobeyed, Emre decided to join him on the floor and cupped his head, before planting a soft kiss to shut Loris up.

Their first kiss as boyfriends. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment below for suggestions or request. YNWA.


End file.
